Pokemon Mystery Legend
by SilverSapphire254
Summary: Ten chosen Pokémon: Pikachu, Charmander, Chimchar, Bulbasaur, Chikorita, Snivy, Treecko, Totodile, Mudkip, and Piplup must journey to stop a dark force that has long since been sealed away. Takes place in the Mystery Dungeon universe, but way before the current games occur; exploration guilds do not exist yet. *currently on hiatus-I will get back to writing next summer, hopefully.
1. Prologue

**Diclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Nintendo and Gamefreak do. This story is purely for fun.**

**So ya, here is my first story. I know that the prologue is kinda short, but don't worry, the full chapters will be much longer! Anyways, here it is!**

The two dragons fought tirelessly in the endless sky battle. One was green with yellow markings, like how the legends describe the legendary Pokémon Rayquaza. The other was a mirror copy, but was black with red markings and had a black aura.

"You cannot hope to win, brother!" the dark one said.

"There is still a way! Evil will never win!" the green dragon shouted back.

Then, the yellow markings on the green Rayquaza began to glow a bright green and a portal began to form behind the dark Rayquaza. The green Rayquaza forced the darker one into the portal by dragging it in with himself using his extreme speed attack.

"You know that this can't stop me for long." the dark dragon said as he started to maniacally laugh.

"It will be long enough." and in an instant the portal vanished, along with the two dragons.

**Please R&R my work so far! Thanks for reading.**


	2. The Journey Begins

**Diclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters. Nintendo and Gamefreak do. This was made just for fun.**

**So here is the first "real" chapter to the story. Please R&R! Constructive criticism is always awesome, and thanks for reading! :)**

"Are you sure this is the right place, Pikachu?" asked the fire monkey as he got impatient.

"Those letters said Temple of Knowledge, and this is the Temple of Knowledge." replied the yellow mouse.

"M-maybe it's a trap!" said the shiny yellow salamander.

"Don't worry Charmander. Even if it is a trap, I'm sure we can take 'em." said Pikachu, encouraging his friend.

Just then, two figures appeared from the surrounding forest. They both appeared to be female and also appeared to be grass-types. One of them appeared to be a small grass snake and she wore a pink flower on the side of her head. The other walked on four legs, had a large leaf on her head, and had some kind of purple gem dangling from her neck.

"Hey look! It's some more Pokémon!" said the fire monkey. As soon as the two grass-types reached them, Pikachu greeted them. "Hello! My name is Pikachu!" he said, "He's Charmander and he's Chimchar." he went on as he pointed to his friends.

"Hi! My name is Chikorita and this is Snivy." said the quadripedal Pokémon. "How do you do?" added Snivy.

Just then their attention was diverted to another Pokémon coming from the same route as Chikorita and Snivy. He appeared to be another grass-type. He walked on all fours and appeared to have a bulb on his back.

"Is that... Bulbasaur?" asked Chikorita. "I think it is." replied Snivy.

As the Pokémon came closer he noticed the two grass-types.

"Chikorita, Snivy! What are you guys doing here? Did you get letters too?" asked the bulb Pokémon.

"We both got letters." replied Chikorita. "As did us." added Pikachu.

Bulbasaur, upon seeing the new faces, went over to introduce himself. "Hello. I'm Bulbasaur." he said in a friendly tone. "I'm Pikachu and these are my friends Charmander and Chimchar." replied the electric mouse.

The six Pokémon then noticed three others standing behind them. They were all blue, so it was safe to assume they were water-types. The first one was some kind of alligator or crocodile and appeared to be male. The second one walked on four legs and had orange cheeks and a fin on its head. It also appeared to be male. The third one was some kind of penguin, but appeared to be female.

"Hello." said the penguin. "My name is Piplup and these are Mudkip and Totodile. We got these letters saying to meet here. Do you know anything about this?"

"We got those same letters." Pikachu replied, "and trust me, we're just as clueless as you."

The group then noticed movement in some nearby trees, and in an instant a Pokémon jumped out of one of the trees, landing near the group. This even startled a few in the group. It appeared to be male and resembled a gecko, but none of the Pokémon in the group recognized him. There was also a faint, but noticeable scar on his face.

The Pokémon simply stared at them, as if trying to determine something.

Pikachu started to speak to the unknown Pokémon, "Hello my name's Pika-"

The gecko instantly recognized the yellow mouse as the "leader" of their "group" and cut off his statement. "Are you responsible for this?!" he said while shoving a piece of paper in the rodent's face.

"Calm down. All will be explained soon." said a voice emanating from the temple. The gecko quickly turned his attention to the temple, followed by the rest of their group, as a small Pokémon levitated out of the temple.

"Y-you're the legendary Uxie!" exclaimed Snivy.

"Yes, you are quite the smart one! I am Uxie." replied the wise old Pokémon. "I have called you together today for a very special reason today."

"It better be a special reason." interjected the gecko cold-heartedly as he folded his arms across his chest.

Uxie began again, "Do you all know the Legend of the Dark Rayquaza?"

All of the Pokémon shook their heads, except for Snivy. "I've read of it." said the grass snake.

"I guess I better tell the story then." said Uxie.

-FLASHBACK-

There was once a great legendary dragon named Rayquaza. He was protector of the skies. In those times there was peace; no one dared to defy Rayquaza's righteous judgement. That is, until the dark one came.

Another Rayquaza, almost identical to the Rayquaza of this world, appeared out of a portal to confront the dragon. Although the two dragon's had the same shape, the other Rayquaza was much darker than the green-skinned Rayquaza from our world.

Many have theorized that the "dark Rayquaza" came from the distortion world, or even an entire alternate universe altogether!

This dark Rayquaza had a heart of pure evil, and wished to only spread darkness to our world.

The two dragons fought, but the dark one was more powerful and almost defeated the true Rayquaza.

In a last ditch effort to save the world, Rayquaza used the last bit of his power to force his dark doppelganger into the distortion world, but was also sucked into the vortex.

The legend says that Rayquaza could not keep his evil brother in the distortion world indefinitely, and so ten chosen ones would be distined to seal away dark Rayquaza for good.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"And that is where you all come in." Uxie said.

"Are you serious?!" said the gecko Pokémon, rather agitated. "You expect me to believe that we're all the chosen ones of some stupid prophecy! Ugh..." he began to walk away. "I can't believe I wasted my time with th-"

He instantly stopped and quickly became fixated on a nearby bush, as if he sensed something.

Just then, Mudkip's head fin began to twitch. "Uh... guys? I think there are-" but he cut himself off when a dark blob of energy came flying out of the bush, which was quickly met with an energy ball from the gecko, creating a small explosion.

When the smoke disappeared, the group noticed they were surrounded.

"Th-those are Cofagrigus!" Snivy said as she shook in fear. Mudkip and Chikorita were also noticeably frightened along with Snivy, but the rest of the group readied their battle stances in preparation for a fight.

Although there were only five Cofagrigus, and the group outnumbered them, it still looked like it would be a tough fight.

"Cofagrigus, huh?" Totodile asked rhetorically. "More like Cofa-ugly!" he taunted.

Just then, all five Cofagrigus shot their shadow ball attacks at the group, but then all five of the attacks stopped in midair. Uxie had blocked them with his psychic attack!

Uxie then fired back the shadow balls at the Cofagrigus who threw them, hitting for super-effective hits on all of them. The force from the attacks sent all of the Cofagrigus away in different directions.

"Woah." said Chimcahr. "That was intense." "Yeah, tell me about it!." added Pikachu.

The skeptical gecko Pokémon stood there surprised; the recent ambush had given more credibility to Uxie's story. "Very well," he said. "I'll listen to what you have to say."

As the rest of the group recovered from their adrenaline rush, Uxie began to speak again, "You must journey to the Temple of Emotions. My sister, Mespirit, has much to teach you." He began to pull out a map. "We are here. You must journey to here." he said as he pointed to points on the map. "You must all go, and gather your belongings. When you are all ready, meet back here." Uxie finished.

By this point, the ten of them had non-verbally accepted that they were going on this mission, even though a few of them were a bit frightened at the thought of this journey.

"Very well." said the enigmatic gecko as he was the first to leave, proceeding back into the forest.

"Wait!" cried out Snivy, causing the gecko to look back with his emotionless stare. "You never even told us your name." she said.

"It's Treecko." he said, and with that, he was off.

"Huh. That's one weird Pokémon." said Chimchar. "We should probably get going too." said Pikachu. "Ya." replied Chimchar.

So they all went off to their homes then, to gather the belongings they would need for the epic journey to come.


	3. The Journey REALLY Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters, Nintendo and Gamefreak own Pokémon. This story was created just for fun.**

**So here's the next chapter folks! I was planning to release this next Thursday, but then I thought, "Well I have it done, so why not?" From now on I will try to release one chapter per week, but I might get slowed down by school. The slowest I'll ever release chapters will hopefully be only one per month. Again, thanks for reading, and please review my work so far! It would mean a lot to me. With that said, here's the story!**

Eventually the group reunited at the temple of Knowledge, this time with supplies, ready for the adventure!

"Ok! Everyone's here! We should probably get going!" said Pikachu.

"Hey guys! Look here!" said Snivy as she pulled out a map and everyone huddled around it. "So we're here," she said, pointing at the map as everyone huddled around it. "So we're here," she said, pointing at the map, "in Enchantice Forest. This, is where the Temple of Emotions is." she said as she pointed to another point on the map. "So, if we travel northeast, we will eventually reach it. The only things blocking our path are the Alphite Mountains, and the Grand Desert, which is where the Temple is located."

"So, which way is northeast?" asked Chimchar.

"Well..." Snivy replied as she looked at her compass, "it looks like it's that way." she said, pointing in the direction.

"Ok! Let's head out!" Pikachu said as he marched off, assuming the lead, with the rest of the group following close behind.

The hiked through the forest from about noon, until the sun was low in the sky, just about to set. Throughout the walk, they all conversed among one another. The grass-types got to know the fire-types, the fire-types got to know the water-types, and the water-types got to know the grass-types. They were actually having fun on this adventure, except for Treecko, who opted to remain quite distant from the others and not engage in any conversations with his new "friends." That is, until...

"Hey Treecko!" Chikorita greeted him cheerfully.

Treecko looked back as if there was some kind of problem that needed to be solved. "What is it?" he replied seriously, as he noticed both Snivy and Bulbasaur were also walking beside him.

"Well, we thought it'd be nice to get to know you, since you're a grass-type, just like us!." said Chikorita.

"My name is Treecko and I'm a grass-type. That's all you need to know about me." he replied in a serious tone, his face devoid of emotion.

"My, you're quite the serious one, aren't you?" said Bulbasaur. After a few seconds of brief silence between the four, except for the sound of their footsteps, Snivy decided to break the silence.

"The way you sensed those Cofagrigus was pretty cool! You must be an excellent fighter, so surely you must have some interesting stories, am I right?" Snivy said, grinning.

"I have none that are of any concern to you." he replied in his same serious voice, causing Snivy to become somewhat disappointed.

After a few more moments of silence, Chikorita simply said, "We should probably head up to the others." which was met with an approval by Snivy and Bulbasaur. And so Treecko was left walking alone again, just as he was before.

Meanwhile...

"I've seen Charmander in books, and they're usually an orange color, so why are you yellow?" Piplup asked Charmander.

"Well, I'm kinda, uh-" he started, but Chimchar interjected, "He's got this super-rare thing that makes him shiny! And when a Pokémon is shiny they're a different color! Isn't that right Charmander!" he said as he nudged Charmander on the shoulder.

"Well, yeah! That's kinda how it goes!" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Wow! That's so cool!" said Mudkip.

"Ooh! I got an idea!" said Totodile, "Since you're yellow and shiny, your like gold! So I'm gonna call you Goldmander!" Everyone chuckled a bit, except for Piplup, who merely facepalmed. "Thanks for the compliment?" Charmander said. "Oh, don't mention it, bud!" Totodile replied confidently.

Eventually, when the sun got lower in the sky, they decided to set up camp for the night. "Since the skies seem clear," Pikachu said, "we won't need to set up shelter, but we still need food and firewood."

Wait, fire-wood? You mean for a fire?" said Bulbasaur who was almost worried.

"Don't worry!" Chimchar said, "Campfires are awesome!"

"If you say so." replied Bulbasaur.

And so they all organized into teams to either find some food in the area, which consisted primarily of berries and nuts, or collect firewood. Bulbasaur, Chikorita, Snivy, Mudkip, and Piplup chose to find food. The firewood collectors were Pikachu, Charmander, Chimchar, Totodile, and...

"Wait a minute!" said Chimchar, "Where's that gecko-dude?" "You mean Treecko?" said Snivy. "Ya! Him!" replied Chimchar. And so after a few minutes of looking...

Hey! He's up in this tree!" said Mudkip. Once the whole group came to the tree, they found he was indeed in the tree, laying back on one of the branches.

Noticing the whole group around him, Treecko said, "What is it?"

"Well," Pikachu started, "we are gathering food and firewood, can you help us?"

Treecko stared at them intently for a few moments. "Please?" added Snivy.

"Fine." he said as he jumped down from his tree, revealing he had already gathered some food. "I'll get you some firewood." he said, in his usual serious tone, as he walked past the others into the forest.

Once he was out of audible range, Chimchar said, "He really is strange." "Well he's probably just a little distrusting of us, since he just met us." said Pikachu. "I suppose that makes sense." replied Chimchar.

After a few moments of awkward silence, the two groups set out to gather their supplies. The food gathering group was met with good luck when they stumbled upon three large berry trees! Two of them were oran berry trees, and the last one was a pecha berry tree. They were able to gather about 60 berries total! That would surely be enough for everyone.

The firewood gathering crew was a little less lucky. They couldn't find many branches on the ground, except for small twigs, and didn't want to take any larger branches from living trees.

"Man where is all the firewood?" said Chimchar. "Ya All I could find were these tiny twigs!" added Totodile. "Maybe Treecko had more luck?" said Charmander. "Ya! You're probably right Goldy!" Totodile responded enthusiastically. "Then we should probably head back now." said Pikachu. "Right." added Chimchar, as they started to head back to camp.

When they got back, they noticed the other group had gotten back before them. And they noticed they had food! And lots of it!

"Ooh! I'm hungry!" said Chimchar. "I see you were more successful than us." added Pikachu.

"Wait, so you couldn't find any firewood?" Piplup asked.

"Ya. We only found these tiny little twiglets!" said Totodile. "So we were hoping Treecko had better luck." Pikachu said.

"He hasn't gotten back yet." replied Snivy, but as if on que, Treecko walked in, with a bunch of large sticks for the fire.

"Woah! Awesome!" said Chimchar. "Thanks a lot!" added Pikachu.

"Don't mention it." he replied as he set the sticks on the ground and proceeded back to his tree.

"Alright Let's get this fire started!" exclaimed Chimchar. And once they had the firewood arranged, Chimchar said, "Hey Charmander! Why don't you do the honors?" "Uh- yeah!" he replied. Then, with the flame on the tip of his tail, he slowly lit the small twigs, thus starting the fire.

Everyone clapped for a few seconds as Chimchar said, "Awesome job!"

"Now, who's ready for food and campfire stories?" Pikachu said. The two fire-types were noticeably excited, but the others only had a vague idea of what a what was usually done at campfires.

Eventually they got all their food distributed and huddled around the campfire to tell stories. Naturally, the fire-types started, since they were the most familiar with campfires.

"And the body was never found." Chimchar said in his creepy voice, finishing off his story.

"No offense," said Piplup, "but that kinda sucked." "Did not!" he retaliated.

"I'm sure Charmander's got a better story." Pikachu suggested. "Oh, um... How about this story called 'Lost Silver'?" he said.

"Sounds better than Chimchar's story!" Totodile said while chuckling. "Hey!" said Chimchar, somewhat annoyed.

"Your story was ok," Chikorita said, "but it needs a little work." "I guess." Chimchar replied.

As the others were talking, Snivy noticed that Treecko wasn't around the campfire. So, she silently crept away from the others to go and look for him. "He's probably in that tree." she thought.

Once she found his tree, she noticed he was indeed in the tree, laying back, staring at the moon.

Trying not to startle him, she started in a soft voice, "Hey Treecko." He immediately turned to see Snivy.

"Why are you here all alone? Why don't you come sit with us around the campfire?" Snivy asked.

Treecko simply stared at her, as if he was in some kind of daydream.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Snivy attempted to speak up. "Um..." but was cut off.

"You... you remind me of someone I used to know." Treecko said. After he said this, an image of a large grass snake Pokémon, that somewhat resembled Snivy, flashed through his mind. "I, do?" she replied, confused. But then Treecko almost immediately snapped out of his trance. "Why don't you come back and sit with us?" Snivy asked.

"No." he said coldly. "But-" she started. "I prefer to be alone." he cut her off, speaking in a harsher voice. Not wanting to cause trouble, Snivy slowly walked away, leaving Treecko be.

When she returned, Chikorita greeted her, "Where have you been? You missed Charmander's story!"

"I was, just, uh, nowhere." she replied.

"Why don't some of you others try telling a story?" said Chimchar. Oh! I got one!" Bulbasaur said, "It's called 'The Evil Seed.'"

"So it goes like this..." he started.

They had much fun on the first day of their adventure. But they eventually all fell asleep and got rest for the next day of their journey!


	4. Nid-an Aid?

**Diclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any of these characters... blah blah blah... they are owned by Nintendo and gamefreak. This is just for fun.**

**So here's the next installment of Pokémon Mystery Legend! This one is pretty long, let me tell you. I was up at midnight last night typing this up; I'm so tired right now! :( lol. Anyways, please review and thanks again for reading! Enjoy!**

Everybody in the camp seemed to be asleep, except for Chikorita, who seemed to be silently creeping away from the rest of the group. But as she was creeping away, Snivy woke up.

"Where are you going?" she asked. "Sshhh!" Chikorita whispered, "I'm going to get some food for the others before they wake up."

"Oh. Can I come?" Snivy whispered back. "Sure." Chikorita replied.

But then, as they walked past Mudkip, the sound of their footsteps caused his head fin to twitch, waking him up.

Mudkip yawned and then started to speak, "Hey guys-" "Sshh!" Chikorita whispered. "We're going to get food." "And we don't want to wake anyone else up." Snivy added.

"Can I help too?" Mudkip whispered. "Sure." replied Chikorita, and they all quietly walked off, making sure to not wake anyone else.

Once they were a clear distance away, they resumed to their normal walking.

"I don't think they can hear us now." said Snivy. "Ya." replied Chikorita.

After some time of silence, Mudkip noticed Chikorita's purple necklace that she always wore, and used it as a convenient conversation starter. "Is that necklace from someone special?" he asked.

"Ya." she replied, "It's been passed down my family for generations! I got it from my mother. It's supposed to increase the power of my healing moves. And it's also a good luck charm!" she said happily.

"That's so cool!" Mudkip said, but then Mudkip started to look down, almost looking sad. "I wish I had good luck." he said quietly.

"What do you mean?" asked Snivy. "Well, sometimes I just feel so clumsy, and, well... I, um..." he replied and then sighed. "Well, since you two are, uh... well, girls, maybe you'd know the answer to my question. What do you do if you have a crush on someone?" I don't know what to do and I feel like I'll mess something up." he said, returning his face downwards as he also stopped walking, causing the other two to stop as well.

"Oooh! Who's the lucky girl?!" Chikorita asked, almost squealing. "With the given information and circumstances," Snivy said, grinning, "I can deduce that it's most likely Piplup."

"Wha- how did you-" was his reply, his face as red as a tomato berry.

"Ooh! You'd look so cute together!" Chikorita said, still squealing. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with us." Snivy assured Mudkip.

"But what do I do?" Mudkip asked. "You could just tell her." Snivy suggested. Mudkip became uneasy at just the thought of this plan.

"Or, maybe you could just do little things, to show you care about her!" Chikorita said, causing Mudkip to perk up. "You know, like giving her flowers." she added.

Mudkip seemed to very much like this idea. "Why didn't I think of that?!" Mudkip said happily with a newfound confidence. He began to walk ahead again, but didn't watch where he was going and accidentally walked into a tree, causing Chikorita and Snivy to giggle a little.

Meanwhile...

The rest of the group started to wake up, starting with Chimchar.

Chimchar woke up slowly, yawning and stretching as he did so. Once he had gained his bearings, he stood up and then noticed that Mudkip, Snivy, and Chikorita were missing!

"EVERYBODY WAKE UP!" he yelled.

"What is it?" Pikachu asked, as he, Charmander and Piplup jerked up and quickly readied their battle stances, followed by Totodile and Bulbasaur slowly waking up.

"It's Chikorita, Mudkip and Snivy! They're missing!" he said.

"Wait, wait, hold up. How do we know they aren't just somewhere else in the forest doing something?" Pikachu said calmly.

"And how do we know they weren't taken by some bad guys or something?!" Chimchar said, clearly less calm.

"Cool it, fire monkey!" said a stern voice from the trees as a figure jumped down, revealing it was Treecko.

"They went off to get food for all of you, because they woke up early!" he said, still somewhat stern.

"How would you know that?!" Chimchar said back, almost in a tone of rivalry.

"First, I was awake when they left." he said with his arms crossed. "And second, they left a note." he said while pointing to a nearby tree. Chimchar quickly scurried over to the tree and read the note:

"Gone to get food."

-Chikorita

"Oh! Ok. They're just getting food!" Chimchar said, finally calming down, but a little embarrassed for overreacting.

Sensing that the problem was solved, Treecko started to climb up his tree.

"Wait Treecko!" said Pikachu, causing Treecko to turn back. "Why don't you just hang out with us over here until they get back?" Treecko gave him a serious look for a few seconds, and then just said "No." continuing to climb up his tree.

"What's his problem?" Chimchar said. "Seriously! He avoids us at every turn!"

"I think he just doesn't trust us for some reason. But if you think about it, we're all these 'Chosen Ones' so we must all have good in us, including Treecko." Pikachu said.

"I hope your right." said Chimchar.

After about twenty minutes of "hanging out" at their camp, Chikorita, Snivy and Mudkip returned back with berries, this time rawst and chesto berries!

"Thanks for getting us food, you guys!" Chimchar said. "Ya! Thanks a lot you three!" Bulbasaur added. "It's great to have Pokémon like all of you on our team." Pikachu said.

"Oh! It was nothing!" Chikorita said, a bit flustered, as she set down her bunch of berries. "It really was no problem." Snivy added as she set her bunch of berries down as well.

"Next time you should make the note a little more noticeable. Chimchar totally flipped out when he noticed you were gone!" Totodile said, causing everyone but Chimchar to laugh.

"Hey! I didn't flip out!" Chimchar said defensively. "I was just... a little worried. That's all."

As all of this was happening, Mudkip nervously walked up to Piplup. "Geez! I've never been this nervous around her before! What's with me now?" he thought.

"Hey Mudkip!" Piplup said happily. "Ok, I can't screw this up now!" Mudkip told himself in his thoughts.

"Uh... Hey Piplup!" he said "I, uh... know you like pecha berries, so I got a few for you." He then pulled a small bunch of pecha berries, maybe three or four, and handed them to Piplup.

"Oh!" Thanks Mudkip!" she said, accepting the gift. "You're the best!" she continued, giving a quick hug, causing his face to light up red. "You want to share some with me?" she asked.

"Uh... sure!" he replied, trying to contain the excitement of the moment on the inside.

Once everyone had gotten their food, Snivy decided to bring some food to Treecko.

"Hey Treecko!" she called, "I brought you some food!" "Let me think, which tree was he in?" she thought. Once she thought se found the tree, she used her vines to climb up the tree, only to find that Treecko wasn't there! She only found Treecko's bag and two berries, one half eaten.

Seeing his bag, she was struck with curiousity. "Should I look in his bag?" she thought. "No. That would be wrong." After all, curiosity killed the Delcatty."

She returned to the rest of the group to look for Treecko.

"Have any of you seen Treecko?" she questioned. "Last time I saw him, he was in his tree." Pikachu replied. "But he's not there!" Snivy said back. But before Pikachu could respond, the group heard a loud explosion in the distance.

"Let's go check that out!" Pikachu said, rushing towards the explosion, with the rest of the group following closely behind.

When they reached the clearing where they heard the explosion come from, they hid behind the nearby bushes to assess the situation.

There were six Pokémon, and one of them was Treecko. There seemed to be two distinctive "sides." Snivy identified that the two with Treecko were Nidoqueen and a female Nidoran. And the other three were a Mandibuzz, an Ariados and a Pinsir.

The Nidoqueen was knocked down and clearly injured, while the Nidoran seemed to be frightened cowering behind Treecko. Treecko was locked in a protective stance and seemed to be defending the small light blue mouse.

On the other side, Mandibuzz and Ariados were both in their fighting stances, ready to attack at any moment. Pinsir, however, was down for the count.

"Give up, you pest! We still outnumber you!" Ariados said. "That sounds something like what your downed friend said over there." Treecko taunted.

"Aggh!" Ariados yelled, clearly agitated, as he sprang towards Treecko in an attempt to hit with a poison jab attack.

Treecko readied an energy ball to defend, but then Chimchar jumped into the fray headstrong with a flame wheel attack to intercept Ariados.

Noticing this, Treecko re-aimed his attack towards Mandibuzz and fired. Mandibuzz easily dodged the attack, however, due to the long range.

Meanwhile, Chimchar's flame wheel attack collided with Ariados for a direct hit. Ariados was knocked down from the force, but could still get up.

Pikachu then jumped in as well, as the others followed him in. "Get them out of here!" Pikachu commanded to the others as he readied his battle stance.

Piplup and Totodile were able to stabilize Nidoqueen enough for her to walk, while Chikorita and Snivy were convincing Nidoran to come with them. Charmander and Mudkip, however, got ready to help in the fight, although Mudkip was a little nervous.

As this was happening, Mandibuzz used her whirlwind attack to try to blow away Treecko, Pikachu, and Chimchar. Pikachu and Treecko were able to hold their ground, but Chimchar was taken off guard and was blown back.

Charmander just narrowly caught Chimchar with his tail, but was knocked over from the impact.

Before they were able to get up, Ariados scurried over to them to try to hit them with his poison jab attack, but before he could reach them, Mukip stepped in and hit Ariados in the eyes with a mud-slap attack, temporarily blinding him.

Chimchar and Charmander quickly scrambled to their feet and seized the moment by using a double flamethrower attack on Ariados, knocking him out of the fight for good.

As this was happening, the fight with Mandibuzz was still raging on.

Mandibuzz still had Pikachu and Treecko pinned down with her whirlwind attack. Pikachu was finally able to get a small thunderbolt attack off on Mandibuzz, which caught Mandibuzz off guard, stopping the whirlwind attack.

Treecko seized the break in the storm by using his quick attack to scale to the top of a nearby tree and then jump right on top of Mandibuzz while she was in the air.

"Wha? What are you-" Mandibuzz started to say, but she got cut off by Treecko's energy ball being fired point-blank at the back of her neck.

Mandibuzz, then clearly wounded, began to lose altitude, dropping fast. Treecko jumped off right before Mandibuzz hit the ground, landing perfectly.

"Looks like we make a pretty good team!" Pikachu said to Treecko. "Ya sure." Treecko said without emotion as he started to walk back to the camp, with Pikachu close behind.

"Thanks for the close save there little dude!" Chimchar said to Mudkip. "Ya thanks!" added Charmander.

"Oh. Uh... you're welcome!" Mudkip replied. "Wow! I actually helped fight!" he thought as he walked back with the others.

When everyone got back to camp, Nidoqueen seemd to be fully healed, thanks to Chikorita's healing moves, and the young Nidoran seemed to have calmed down, probably because of Totodile's corny jokes.

"Thank you all very much." Nidoqueen said gratefully. "You saved not only my child, but me as well. How can we ever repay you?"

"Well... now that you mention it..." Totodile started, "Oh! I'm just kidding! We don't need to be paid back!" he said. "Ya. We were glad to be of help." Pikachu added.

"Thank you everybody for saving me and my mommy!" Nidoran blurted out. She then walked over to Treecko. "But thank you especially, Mr. Treecko!" she said as she hugged Treecko's leg.

Treecko then dropped his "serious" masquerade for a moment as this moment triggered a memory in his brain. The image of a small purple rat came into his mind. This image formed a new emotion on his face. Was it... sadness?

He then kneeled down and put his hand on her head. "Be safe, little one." he said in a gentle voice.

"Come, my child. We must go now." Nidoqueen said as the young Nidoran scurried over back to her mother.

"I thank you all again, but we must go now." Nidoqueen said.

"We should probably get going too." replied Pikachu.

"Goodbye then. I hope we cross paths again." Nidoqueen said as the two walked away into the forest, both sides waving goodbye.

Chimchar's belly then started to rumble. "Oh man! I'm hungry! We never had breakfast!" he said. "I'm hungry too!" added Totodile. After all, completing their first "noble deed" as heroes worked up an appetite!

**Yay! First action scene in this chapter! Action scenes are awesome :) Btw, the title to this chapter is pronounced: "Need an aid?" I know the play on words is terrible, but the "Nid" part was from Nidoran. ugh... I'll have a better chapter next time lol.**


	5. Beedrill Honey

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters. Nintendo/Gamefreak does. This story is just for fun.**

**So here's the next chapter! If you're confused at the beginning, don't worry. It will all be resolved at the end. Please rate and review my story. It feels awesome when I actually know there are human beings who read this. I would also like to thank my supporters and anyone who reads my story. You are all awesome! Also, this story has recently been added to a community called: "Pokémon Mystery Dungeon!" created by SnivyPro18. Check out the community; they're pretty cool. Btw, I just got a Youtube channel about a week ago, and guess what my channel's called? It's SilverSapphire254! If you like my story, feel free to check out my channel. Right now I have created about two remixes of video game songs: Vs Primal Dialga, and His World. Anyways, (man! This author's note is WAY too long!) thanks again for reading my story!**

Mudkip, Snivy, Piplup, Charmander, and Totodile frantically ran through the forest away from the angry swarm of Beedrill. The Beedrill seemed to be fixated on the honey jar Charmander was holding.

"Give us back our honey!" one of the Beedrill shouted.

"We're sorry! But we just need it for our friends!" Piplup shouted back.

But, where were the others? And why did they need Beedrill honey?

About four hours earlier...

The group was walking through the forest and seemed to be enjoying the hike. Pikachu and Chimchar were in the lead, talking to eachother. The rest of the group followed closely behind, conversing among themselves, except for Treecko, who was, as usual, keeping his distance.

Even though they were talking and having fun, they were much more self-conscious of their surroundings. After all, it was just yesterday they had to save a Nidoqueen and her daughter from some thugs.

"Snivy said we should have about two more days of hiking before we reach the mountains." Pikachu said.

"I wonder if more exciting stuff will happen before we reach the mountains!" Chimchar said.

"I don't know." Pikachu said, "But we should stay on our toes."

Meanwhile, in another conversation...

"Do you know what a Magikarp smokes?" Totodile started, in a joking tone. "What?" replied Mudkip and Charmander, both listening intently to his joke. "Magikrack!" Totodile finished, causing all three to burst out laughing.

"Your jokes seem pretty funny." Charmander complemented Totodile.

"Thanks!" replied Totodile.

"I've known Totodile for a long time," Mudkip told Charmander, "and I don't know how he does it, but he can turn any situation into some kind of wisecrack!"

This comment caused the three to laugh again.

"Nice one, buddy!" Totodile said to Mudkip. "You're really getting the hang of it!"

"But, that was a true statement." Mudkip replied.

"Huh. I guess your right. I can turn anything into a joke!" Totodile said back, causing all three to chuckle a bit.

Then, suddenly, for no apparent reason, the whole group began to stop. Pikachu and Chimchar, who were in the lead, just stopped and stood there.

"Uh... guys?" Chikorita questioned, who was standing near them, along with Snivy.

But right after she said this, Pikachu and Chimchar began to shiver, as if they were terrified, and wouldn't utter a single word.

Noticing this, Treecko rushed forward quickly in front of Pikachu and Chimchar and got into his fighting stance, attempting to identify the imminent threat. But for some reason, he couldn't sense anything.

"Gnngh!" he grunted. "What is it, Treecko?!" Snivy asked worriedly.

But Treecko seemed to be inflicted with the same condition as Pikachu and Charmchar. He stood there, paralyzed in his battle stance, and eventually began to shiver, just like the Pikachu and Chimchar.

Pikachu and Chimchar then began to lose their footing and collapse backward, causing Chikorita to try to rush forward to catch them.

"Wait!" Snivy yelled as she stopped Chikorita and Pikachu and Chimchar fell on their backs.

"Look on the ground!" Snivy said. "Those thorns must have some kind of poison that paralyzes them!"

"Oh no!" Chikorita said, "We'll have to pull them out with our vines then."

Just as she said that, Bulbasaur rushed up next to the two of them to offer his assistance.

Chikorita Bulled out Pikachu, Bulbasaur pulled out Chimchar, and Snivy pulled out Treecko, right before he collapsed on the ground as well. They then gently set the tree next to a nearby tree.

Chimchar and Pikachu were out cold, passed out. Treecko, however, was still semi-conscious, and he looked as if he was struggling internally, almost like he was having a nightmare.

"What can we do to help them?" Charmander asked, trying to be calm, but still noticeably worried.

"Well, normally, just cheri berries would be enough for paralyzation. But it looks like they're badly paralyzed! We're going to need not only cheri berries, but also Beedrill honey!" Chikorita said.

"And where can we find these Beedrill?" Totodile asked.

"I think Beedrill create bee comb nests underground." Snivy answered.

"We should go to find one right away!" Piplup said. "But we'll need to have a few of us stay behind to watch them."

"Ya. How about Chikorita and Snivy stay here to guard them, while the rest of us will go to find this Beedrill honey?" Bulbasaur suggested.

"I want to go!" Snivy said, with a strong conviction. "Besides, you'll need me to help find the nest." she said.

Bulbasaur had never seen Snivy so adamant abouit anything before. "Okay. Then Chikorita and me will watch over them until you all get back." Bulbasaur replied.

No one objected to this, so it was time to head out, immediately.

"Alright! Let's get this show on the road!" Totodile said enthusiastically. And with that, they were off to find the Beedrill honey.

The hunt was hard. They searched for nearly three and a half hours with no luck. Beedrill nests were pretty hard to find, after all.

"Shh!" Snivy said, quieting the others down. "I think there's one of them there." she said, pointing to a somewhat large hexagonal hole in the middle of a forest clearing, as the team hid behind some bushes. They also observed that there was one Beedrill hovering over the hole, like a sentry.

"Ok! Let's head in and get some." Totodile said.

"No! We need a plan." Snivy said back.

"Why don't we just ask them for it? If we explain our situation, they would probably give us some of their honey." Piplup suggested.

"They would probably just attack us on sight. Beedrill are very territorial." Snivy replied.

"What about fightin' them?" Totodile asked.

"There has to be at least a hundred Beedrill that will fight us to protect their honey." Snivy said. "The only option I see is to sneak in."

"How exactly will that be done?" Charmander asked.

Snivy thought for a moment, and then had a plan. Once she finished quietly explaining the plan, the five got ready.

"We can only distract the sentry for so long." Snivy said. "You have to get in and out quick." "Got it." replied Charmander.

Once they were all prepared, the plan was set in motion.

Snivy and Piplup started to throw rocks in the bushes that were on the opposite side of the hole. This threw the sentry off guard, and so he went to investigate, leaving the hole unguarded.

Next, everyone but Piplup quickly, but quietly, moved towards the hole as Piplup kept distracting the sentry by throwing rocks in faraway bushes.

Snivy carefully and quickly lowered Charmander, Mudkip, and Totodile into the hole, using her vines, for them to find the honey.

Snivy patiently waited at the top of the hole for them to return so she could raise them back up. Meanwhile, Piplup continued distracting the gullible Beedrill guard to make sure they weren't caught.

Down in the Beedrill nest, Charmander, Mudkip, and Totodile soon realized they had practically hit the jackpot. The hole that the Beedrill was guarding led directly down to their honey reserve! Charmander quickly grabbed a jar and hurried out to the entrance with Totodile and Mudkip close behind.

Once the three returned to the bottom of the hole, Snivy hastily pulled them up from out of the hole. She had pulled out both Mudkip and Totodile and was almost done pulling Charmander out, when-

"What are you doing here?!" yelled an angry Beedrill. Their cover was officially blown.

The Beedrill guard rushed towards the the group as Piplup also rushed forward from her cover to defend her friends.

Piplup and Totodile hit the Beedril with a Bublebeam-Water Gun combo, knocking the Beedrill down. This commotion, however, attracted some unwanted attention. There were now about twenty more enraged Beedrill on their tail!

"Darn!" yelled Totodile. "We gotta run!"

Charmander, Piplup, Totodile, Snivy, and Mudkip frantically ran through the forest away from the angry swarm of bees.

"Give us back our honey!" one Beedrill shouted.

"We're sorry!" But we just need it for our friends!" Piplup shouted back.

After a few more seconds of running, Charmander shoved the honey jar into Piplups' arms, saying "Take it." and turned around, stopping.

"What are you doin-" Piplup started. "Keep running!" he yelled. But they couldn't just leave him there; he was their friend too.

Charmander fired a flamethrower attack at a group of five Beedrill that were coming at him. The attack hit one of the Beedrill, but the others easily dodged it. Two of the Beedrill in this group quickly pinned Charmander to a nearby tree, effectively immobilizing him.

"Oh no you don't!" Totodile shouted as he jumped into action to save Charmander from the Beedrill. As he was focusing on Charmander, he was attacked from the side by two more Beedrill and pinned to a tree, just like Charmander was.

Suddenly a new wave of determination arose inside Snivy.

She jumped into action to try to save her friends and readied a leaf blade attack on her tail.

She hit a Beedrill with the attack, but it seemd to be undamaged by the attack. The sing Beedrill then turned to easily pin Snivy to a tree, just like the others.

Mudkip and Piplup were the only two remaining, with Piplup tightly clutching the honey. Mudkip then ran in front of Piplup, like a guard, which was quite surprising to Piplup. Mudkip usually shyed away from fighting.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Mudkip yelled while getting into his fighting stance.

"Oh, how cute!" one Beedrill sneered sarcastically.

"Wait!" Piplup pleaded as she started to step forward. "Can we at least explain ourselves to you?"

"You're obviously just selfish thieves who want our honey." one Beedrill stated. He appeared to be their leader.

"No!" Piplup cried out, still somewhat in a plea. "We need it for some of our friends! They are very sick and we need your honey to help them!" she said.

The leader Beedrill contemplated Piplup's plea for a moment. "We will go see your friends. But those three," he said, pointing to Charmander, Totodile, and Snivy,"will stay here. You better not be lying." he said in a serious tone.

"Ok." Piplup said. "Don't worry you guys. We'll come back to get you!" she said, which was met with nods from the three "hostages."

Piplup and Mudkip were then escorted back by ten of the Beedrill, one of them being their leader.

The walk back was very quiet, and seemed tense. Mudkip seemed a little frightened, but forced himself to be confident. Piplup, however, seemed to look cautious and very aware of her surroundings. The walk was actually quite short, because they had went in many awkward squiggly lines in their search.

When they got back, they were greeted by Chikorita and Bulbasaur, who were surprised to see all of the Beedrill with them.

"See our friends." Piplup said as she pointed to Pikachu, Chimchar, and Treecko, also noticing that Treecko had finally passed out as well. "So can we please use your honey?" she pleaded.

The leader Beedrill thought for a few seconds, and then said, "You may use our honey. Even though we are an aggressive and territorial species, it doesn't mean we are heartless."

"Thank you!" Piplup replied gratefully as she handed the honey to Chikorita who quickly made a medicine to cure their bad paralysis.

The leader Beedrill then gave a signal to an apparent second-in-command, which was most likely a signal to send a message for the release of Charmander, Snivy, and Totodile, as one Beedrill went flying off after the order was given.

Chikorita quickly gave the antidote to the sick Pokémon and they started to recover after about five minutes. Once they started to recover, Charmander, Totodile, and Snivy returned to the rest of them.

"Are they going to be ok?" Charmander asked in a worried tone.

"They'll be fine." Chikorita replied happily.

"Phew! That's good." Totodile said upon hearing the news.

Snivy then started to nervously walk up to the leader Beedrill. "Um..." she started. "We're sorry for trying to steal your honey. We should've just asked for your help. So, we're... sorry."

"It's ok!" We probably would've done the same thing in your situation." the Beedrill replied, causing Snivy to sigh in relief. "But we must ask you to not reveal the location of our honey to anyone." the Beedrill said. "Of course. We won't tell anyone." replied Snivy.

Just then, the three paralyzed Pokémon began to regain consciousness. "Woah... what happened?" Chimchar said. "I have no idea." Pikachu responded. "We were... paralyzed by thorns." Treecko answered, seemingly understanding the situation.

"Yes! It worked!" Chikorita yelled with joy.

"Oh! You guys must have healed us! Thanks a bunch, guys!" Chimchar said. "Ya! Thanks you guys!" Pikachu added.

"I..." Treecko started as he began to look back and cross his arms, "thank you for your assistance. I wish I didn't need it." he finished, still in his serious tone as he started to walk away.

The Beedrill eventually bid the heroes farewell and returned to their nest. The group decided to set up camp then, since the whole day had already gone by. The sun was already starting to set!

The team eventually decided to go to sleep. Pikachu, Chimchar, and Treecko were especially tired, due to the paralysis they just recovered from a few hours ago. The group slept well that night, preparing them for whatever challenge they might face next!


End file.
